Walking Dead Season 3 and a Half
by Cebot133
Summary: Rick is recovering from the events with the Governor and the loss of Lori. Beth is trying to take on a larger role with the group. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Rick walked the chain link fence running rough hands along the bending metal. It had been 3 months since the events of Woodbury and things were finally feeling... routine? Rick searched for an appropriate word. Carl was busy tending to the pigs and despite Ricks best attempt at playing farmer would still find himself pacing the fencing this time everyday checking for weaknesses in their blockade from the Walker swarm. Today though he was met by a friend. A young woman who after he lost his mind so to speak after the death of his wife had taken care of his children as best she knew how.

"Hey stranger" She said with a cheerful smile.

"Hello" Rick greeted her "What brings you out this way?"he asked continuing his pacing along the fencing. Beth joined him.

"Carol told me to take some time off." She informed Rick with a laugh

"I've been meaning to talk to you about all you do for us.. It's good for you to take more time for yourself" Rick stumbled, ashamed of his recent breakdown.

"No, no! She basically had to pry little Asskicker out of my arms!" Beth let out with a smile "I know you got a lot on your mind Rick. " Beth said looking at the ground. "Use me all you want. " She smiled up at their leader up at and walked away before realizing what she had just said.

Rick laughed and kept walking. She was something else all right and if he had his former partners mind he would have made a smart remark but he knew it best to keep it to himself. She was a good friend to Carl and his mentors Daughter. Plus he was old as dirt and a broken hearted widower. She was definitely a rarity in this world and should do her best to steer clear of him. He'd only get her killed.

Hershel sat propped up on his desk. He had cleared out an office and set up a base of operations for the council paperwork. It seemed silly at the time when Glen brought up keeping minutes of each session but now that there were months worth of information to store it all was starting to shape up. They had elected to take names of all camp members and assign them cells. The Woodbury crew had made them look stronger from the outside but most were elderly or children. They had picked up a few survivors in the recent months too so supplies were being stretched. City maps with plans of future runs were scattered on the desk as Hershel did his best to study them.

"Hey Daddy" Beth greeted her father.

"Hey there Bethy" Hershel said warmly "Feels like we haven't spent any time together in ages"

"I'm here now" She replied moving towards the desk. "Judith is a full time job" She laughed

"I know darling" Hershel was proud of Beth for her nurturing nature but it worried him some to her attachment level of the child. To be fair they all loved Judith deeply. To the survivors she was the closest thing they had to hope.

"So I'm thinking of going on the next run. "She shocked her father.

"Absolutely not" Hershel said almost laughing it off

"I am Daddy and I don't mean to be rude but it's not like you can catch me" She challenged her father

"Why?" is all Hershel could muster. In the time since the farm he had found a true wisdom that had always seemed just out of reach preapocalypse.

" So, I can take care of myself. and everyone else" Beth replied with commitment.

"Ok" Hershel said knowing this was important in this world despite his heart screaming at him. "But only with Daryl or Glen" Beth was stunned but she was going to take it before he changed his mind

"Thank you Daddy!" She exclaimed and with a quick kiss on his cheek she was gone.

Hershel knew that life was fleeting especially in this new world and the moments he had ahead with his family wouldn't be spent arguing.

A few days had passed and the run crew was gearing up. Daryl approached Beth with a 9mm in his hand extending it as he got closer.

"Here ya go Blondie" Daryl handed her the gun "Best shoot straight"

"Don't worry about me" Beth replied

" Can't help it with what your daddy said to me" He laughed.

Beth's face flushed, embarrassed by her Dad and she wasn't even in school anymore

" Keep botherin me and it won't be my Daddy you gotta worry about" Beth's southern twang rang out over the start of the motorcycle and she grabbed onto Daryl's waist. Looking to her right Beth saw Rick and Carl working in the garden. Rick gave her a friendly wave and before she could nod back they were off.

"We should be going with them" Carl grumbled at his father

"Why?" Rick asked Carl

"To protect them. Get supplies?" Carl responded unsure of his Dad's simple question.

"Well if we keep this going and get as good as Hershel says we are getting than we won't need to make any runs someday. " Rick smiled at his boy and patted his head with a dirty gloved hand. "Now let me talk to you about cucumbers"


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie was keeping watch in the tower. It had been months since the war had been won but they still kept routine patrols of all nearby areas and had a strict watch schedule. They'd been caught with their pants down before, the group, Thankfully it hadn't happened to her and Glen. She laughed out loud at the thought but if Maggie could help it they would never be attacked again.

Glen made his way towards his fiance. Often times he felt bad for his level of happiness in such a horrible time but he couldn't help it. He had a beautiful farmers daughter with him now and there was nothing that was ever going to take her away.

"Hey stud" Maggie greeted her man

"Hi you" Glen Smiled

"Here to relieve me?" Maggie smiled seductively.

"You know it.." Glen moved in for a deep kiss. They had 20 minutes before the next shift started and in the apocalypse you never tell a girl like this no.

Carol was in the middle of teaching the kids and Hershel had decided to sit in on class today. They both knew how important a proper education would be in this world even if Carols lesson plans differed from the other teachers.

Rick was busy inspecting the animal pens when he'd heard a car quickly approaching the gates and wondered where the warning bell was? No time to figure it out though he thought.

"Caaarl!" he yelled for his son "The gates!" he informed him

Rick had noticed the station wagon they used for runs speeding down the drive. There was noticeable damage to the vehicle with what looked like bullet holes in the glass.

Carl ran catching the keys from Rick and began opening the gate just in time for the car to speed in and come to a park bringing in a couple Walkers on the hood. Rick moved quickly to dispatch the unwanted guests with his boot knife and made his way towards the driver side door.

As he moved towards the door Tyreese exited the wagon and ran to the back doors. He motioned to Rick to help and together they pulled Karen's bloody body out of the back seat. She had sustained two gun shot wounds and was bleeding out.

"Hershel!" Rick yelled at the top of his lungs "Carl, Go get Hershel. Tell him to meet us in the infirmary!"

Carl wasted zero time and was off like a rocket. Rick and Tyreese did their best to carry Karen without furthering her blood loss but by the time they got her on the gurney they were soaked in Tyreese's girlfriends blood. Hershel joined them and began to give orders until their Dr arrived. Rick lead Tyreese towards his cell and left him in the care of Carol. "Take a shower and I will meet you back at the infirmary in 20 minutes. It's going to be ok. She is strong." Rick comforted the bigger man and hoped he was telling the truth.

Maggie and Glen joined the rest of the camp in the cafeteria. After any kind of incident there was always a group meeting. They were both ashamed they had missed the approaching car. Maggie more so than Glen and she was noticeably upset with herself for being so selfish. Keeping a reasonable distance from her partner the entire meeting.

Rick was standing on the makeshift stage that the council usually uses in times like this but this time it was the groups former leader taking up the unfamiliar role in front of the much larger group of survivors. Rick wasn't a hermit or anything but you could hardly catch him socializing lately with anything that had two legs.

"Ok, Listen up!" Rick quieted the murmurs in the crowd.

"Our runners were caught unaware by a group hold up at the Kmart. Karen was shot and while they have her stable she is in a coma. Tyreese informed me that Darryl had hit a spike strip in the parking lot and Beth and himself were taken hostage. " Rick informed the survivors. They tried to get to them but the gunfire was to heavy. From Ty's estimation the group is small but heavily armed and it seems the Kmart they had scouted earlier that month was actually a booby trapped base of operations for this group." Rick affirmed

"How did the scouting party miss that?!" one of the Woodbury settlers screamed out in disbelief. It had been months with no incidents and Rick to had started growing accustomed to their relatively peaceful existence.

"Mistakes were made" Rick said in his familiar hoarse southern tongue. "But that's how we learn! There are no blue prints for this world. All we can do is adjust our policies so that in the future we can avoid these threats." Rick looked towards Maggie and Glen. The speeding car hadn't been an attacker but it might as well of been. He would deal with them when he got back.

"I'm going to get them" Rick stated. He wasn't letting those two go without a fight. He owed them both so much."I want full guard duty while I'm gone and for everyone to be prepared for a hot entry. " Rick looked over the crowd. "I need a volunteer" He finished looking towards Michonne with a slight wink.

The Hyundai was packed with a few days rations and a small armory. A group of survivors gathered and began standing around waiting for Ricks departure. To most of the survivors the man was a mystery. He never spoke to anyone and was always farming or walking the perimeter. They understood he had been the groups unwavering leader for a long time and after getting them to this safe haven had retreated into himself after the loss of his wife. This was the most any of them had ever seen of Rick's resolve face and despite Darryl's most menacing growls had realized this is what they had been missing. The look in Ricks eyes said enough and Michonne moved towards the passenger seat, samurai sword in tow.

"Carl, Look after the farm and the children. Ok?" Rick knew his son would want to join but was pleasantly surprised when he met little resistance.

"Ok, I will" Carl replied moving to hug his father. They had grown closer working the fields together and Carl finally had begun to see all the sacrifice his Dad had made for the group. Beth had told him he was maturing.

"Get them" Carl said into his fathers ear and with that moved to join the rest of the bystanders. Rick wasn't sure if he meant Darryl and Beth or their attackers but had a feeling it would be both. Which is why he was bringing Michonne. In rescue missions stealth was key or you risked losing the hostages.

"Be ready" Rick said looking at Glen who gulped down his embarrassment long enough to nod his head in affirmation to Rick's order. Rick didn't want to think the worst but he informed Glen that if they were being tortured the prison could have been given up. So as he watched Rick enter the vehicle and head out on the mission he began arranging the ammunition in case any of the guards were being pinned down.

Hershel was sitting on his desk as usual when Carol came in holding baby Judith.

"You saved Karen." She said with a smile. The Dr had been in the gym when they had brought her in. By the time he made it to Karen's side Hershel had stopped most of the bleeding and she was stabilizing.

"I lost my Daughter" He said wearily still wearing his blood stained clothes.

"Don't talk like that!" Carol scolded him. "Darryl is with her and he wouldn't let anything happen to her if he could help it. " She said firmly "And Rick will bring them back. " She paused waiting for any response from her friend. She knew what was going on behind his head because she was feeling something painfully similar as well.

"How can you be so sure" Hershel replied not taking his eyes off of where his foot used to be.

"It's what he does." She smiled slightly at him and softly put her hand on his shoulder. To her surprise Herschel reached up and gently placed his hand on top of hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Darryl spit out what had to be a tooth. "Fuck you" he spat blood at the man who had been punching him. They wanted to know where we were held up. Darryl would die before talking and it seemed that his kidnapper was content with that ending. He was crushed with a knee to the chest. Being tied to this chair was the first of his worries but he couldn't seem to move at all. These guys knew what they were doing. He had no clue where Beth was but he couldn't keep his thoughts straight between the blows. He didn't even feel himself slip into unconsciousness.

Beth had been brought to room that obviously used to be an office. She was seated in a chair but when the men had left her unbound she started rummaging through the discarded items until she found what she was looking for. A broken pencil was wedged between a cabinet and the desk. After a few tugs she was able to dislodge the shiv and slipped it into her sleeve. When the door opened she was in her seat like she was planted there.

"Hello" A tall man said to her. He was at least six foot and very broad shouldered. She had her work cut out for her,somewhere inside of Beth managed a laugh at the thought. She was going to kill this man. With a pencil.

"Hi" Beth replied sheepishly "What.. do you want with us..?"

"Us?" the man removed his coat sitting it on the back of his chair sitting down. He had a scar over his left eye and a deep southern drawl. "That your boyfriend?" The man asked curiously.

"No" Beth said simply. Not knowing what the man was getting at.

"So a pretty young thang like yourself's all alone in this big ol world?" "I dunno you two seemed pretty close on that bike.." The scarred man trailed off with a snicker.

"No, I, " Beth paused. "My Husbands going to come looking and when he does you are going to be sorry." She said with belief.

"Is that right" The scarred man laughed to himself. "We will see." And with that he got up leaving his coat on the chair and left the room.

Husband? Beth thought.. Why had she thought that would scare the guy? Had it worked? Is that why he left? And Why did Rick's face come to mind when she had said it? Beth's mind raced.

"Where is your group?!" the Scarred man threw a glass of water on Darryl.

"In Mayberry" Darryl replied laughing. This asshole wasn't going to break him

"Now now.."The scarred man trailed off. "You are tough. I'll give you that" He said with a smile. But lets see how cold you really are. How much you can watch." He said coldly. Darryl's eyes lifted just enough to see two men bring Beth in by her arm.

Beth couldn't believe how thrashed Darryl had looked. The bike crash was violent but they were at a lower speed so these injuries were clearly a result of torture.

"I thought he wasn't your boyfriend.." The leader tried to laugh but was horrified to see an eraser sticking out of his neck before it was pulled violently to the side and inserted into the nearest thugs balls before Beth was slammed to the ground by the third kidnapper. The scarred face man was clinging to his neck,desperately trying to stop the bleeding. The man with the pencil in his ballsack didn't seem to be as lucky. Beth managed to kick the attacker off but he dragged her back down closer to where Darryl was seated . Darryl was able to use his foot to trap the mans leg giving Beth a chance at regaining her footing. She rushed to the pencil and pulled just in time to turn and impale the diving man deep in his eye. Not taking another moment to waste she began to work on Darryl's ropes. After a bit of a struggle she was able to free him.

Beth knew there was a man at the door so she motioned with her eyes to Darryl. Darryl limped towards the door removing the belt from the now sackless kidnapper. He opened the door just slow enough to catch the man both by surprise and by his neck. He dragged him back into the room filling the air with a now very familiar snap.

"Damn Blondie!" Darryl was able to choke out "Good Job.." He coughed grabbing his ribs. It had only been a few hours but a few hours of torture would put anyone down. Beth was impressed he could even stand let alone snap a mans neck.

"Let's get outta here" She said as they made there way to the exit. Both unaware the scarred man gurgling but still very much alive.

Beth helped Darryl into the woods and they started the long trek back. It would take at least 5 hours on foot Beth thought but it was better to avoid the roads in Darryl's condition. It would be dark soon and she doubted even those idiots would dare pursue them at night.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick slowed the car.. "There it is" pointing through the trees. You could almost make out the giant K through the leaves and branches.

"Walk from here?" Michonne questioned Rick

"Walk from here" Rick nodded with a slight smile. Michonne had become like family to him and a powerful asset to the group.

The two exited the now parked car and looked around checking for walkers.

"We go through the woods and see what their defenses look like." Rick stated. He removed two m16's from the back seat. Handing one to Michonne and started his way to the treeline,Michonne followed closely behind.

When they could clearly see the entire parking area they stooped behind a large tree. "I don't see anyone" Michonne said in a hushed voice. "Me either" Rick replied coldly. Something didn't set right with the former deputy.

They moved almost reflexively around the parked cars, keeping low and hopefully out of sight. Rick thought Michonne moved like a cat. Rick thought. When they got close enough to make a sprint for the doors they stopped behind a van.

"Should we go through the back?" She asked, not sure herself.

"I always thought it safer to go through the unguarded door. Whichever door it may be." He smiled slightly. " I'll go first. Take a peek and if you see me go in that's your cue. " and with that Rick gave one final glance at the roof then entrance and took off in a sprint.

When he made it to the doors he gave a quick look inside and saw nothing to stop him so he tried the door. The first set was locked but the middle door wasn't so he made is way inside. Inside the second set of doors he crouched behind the claw machine and waited for his partner.

"Think they are still here?" She asked. Hoping they hadn't already moved on the prison

"We need to find out in a hurry" Rick replied knowing what his friend was thinking.

They moved quickly through the store,clearing every aisle until they made there way to the offices. Kicking in the door Rick checked the first door on his right to clear it. Two walkers fell on top of Rick both biting mindlessly at anything they thought was flesh. Before either could find a weakness in Ricks panicked defenses Michonne stuck both in the head with one stab and turned to cut the third approaching walkers head in two as soon as it came through the doorway. Michonne shook the blood off her blade with one small swipe and helped Rick up.

Inside the room a chair in the middle was covered in blood with a small blood puddle on the floor. Ropes were discarded and a little distance away from the chair was one large puddle of red liquid.

"Looks like they were tortured here." Rick said blankly. "Not a ton of blood here around the chair. Looks like Darryl was able to loosen his ties and escape." he assumed. "Ty said there weren't to many of them. Maybe those three were it?" Michonne replied. "Nah look at that trail. At least one left.."

Making their way towards the last door in the area they both walked up and front kicked it, blasting the door from it's hinges and frame. A man was sitting in a chair holding a towel to his neck. Rick raised his python and tilted his head at an angle, stepping into the room to get a closer look.

"What did you do to our friends?!" Rick asked with a look that said I just need one reason to paint your brains on that back wall.

The scarred man tried to laugh but only managed to choke.

"I'll only ask you one more time." Rick stated simply. He stepped forward, obstructed by the chair on his side of the desk he switched his gun hand so he had more reach to place the gun to the mans forehead while placing the other hand on the desk.

"You must be the husband.." The man successfully spit out. His eyes were fixed on the gold band Rick was wearing.

"What?" Rick started to ask what the man was talking about but was interrupted when he sprayed the back wall with the scarred mans brains. The dead man dropped the gun he was pulling to the ground.

Darryl wouldn't say it but Beth knew he couldn't keep going. They had been travelling now for over two hours and they had made half the progress she had expected. She stopped in her tracks and helped Darryl sit on a fallen tree.

"We are gonna make camp here." she told him

"To hell we are." Darryl scolded her and did his best to stand up. After a small struggle he decided to sit back down. "We are to exposed" he said quietly. He didn't have any better suggestion but he knew camping in the open like this was a last resort. He hated feeling helpless more than anything.

"I know it sucks Darryl" She looked into his eyes. He stilled some with the connection. "But we are gonna be ok." Beth smiled. For some reason Darryl decided to believe her. He was zen after all.

Beth spent the next couple hours of sunlight listening to Darryl alternate between complaining about her lack of camping skills or offering a helpful tip. He was a mystery for sure Beth thought to herself. Since she had first met him at the farm he had been quiet,reclusive. Spending all his time looking for that little girl that wasn't even kin to him had just exhausted him she had first thought. After a few encounters she began to think he was an asshole.. That was until she saw the look on his face that day Shane opened the barn door. She had thought maybe in some time he would open up to the group. Not that she spent that much time thinking about the dirty redneck or anything. She was kinda right though. He had come around in little ways. A few more jokes around the campfire was how it started,she had noticed. Until one day he was bringing in survivors from the road and much needed supplies for people he had no responsibility to. He was more like Rick than he would ever admit but Beth knew the two had rubbed off on each other. Darryl grounded Rick while Rick inspired Darryl. At least that's what she had written in her notebook.

She helped Darryl over the small distance to the makeshift leanto she had built against a large tree. "Only one way in and we can keep our backs to the tree." She said pleased with herself. Today had been an insane day but she had made it! She smiled a little to herself.

Darryl couldn't help but smile as he watched the busy blonde move about their tiny camp with an infectious grin. Placing leaves and vines to camouflage them as best she could.

"Don't be to proud of yourself Blondie" Darryl teased from the tree. It was night now and Beth moved in and pressed slightly into her companion. "Why not?" She asked looking up at Darryl slightly. "Because if a strong wind comes I think we are gonna have us a pile of sticks" He laughed a little nudging her with his shoulder.

"Asshole" Beth snickered and closed her eyes. "You have first watch." and allowed herself to put away the days insanity confident that Darryl would keep a watchful eye.


	5. Chapter 5

The prison group were all gathered in the cafeteria awaiting Rick. He had returned and informed everyone of what they found. Darryl's rep of being the resident bad ass went up among the other survivors almost instantly. After all he had been tortured and then dispatched the kidnappers while rescuing Beth. Patrick had even thought of making a Darryl action figure a few weeks ago but the council shot his plans down. He wondered if they would approve when he made it back.

Herschel and Carol began to quiet the others. Time was an issue and they needed to get the search started quickly. Rick made his way through the door and stepped onto the small stage.

"Ok, So after we made it back last night we had a meeting with the council. Darryl Knows the woods better than anyone and from what we could gather they were doing what they could to avoid being tracked so trying to catch up to them would be near impossible. Instead we will attempt to meet them before they make it here. We don't know what kind of shape they are in." He trailed off at the thought.

"I want to be ready to move in fifteen so gear up and meet me at the gate" Rick finished and stepped down to join Carl. "You're in charge of the prison defenses. We don't know anything about the kidnappers so I need you here. Look after the farm and the others." Carl nodded and moved on to help the others prepare for the trip.

Fifteen minutes later at the gates the group was geared and ready. Michonne,Tyreese,Sasha, Rick and Carol would head out and hopefully meet the two survivors within a mile or two but understood 6 miles in was as far as they were permitted. The kmart wasn't but 8 miles away however through the woods it would be slow moving for their friends and their speed would be determined by whatever injuries either had sustained.

"Lets head out" Rick told his comrades. As he moved to the opening gate he was stopped by Herschel. "I know you have been taking some time off recently.. I just wanted to say thank you for doing this. I know you'll bring them home." The wise old man said patting Rick on the shoulder before moving away to allow the gate to be opened.

After two miles into the woods the groaning of a nearby walker herd was steadily increasing. Rick worried that they may be cut off if the herd was moving their way which made him worry more that Darryl and Beth had already been cut off by the sea of dead. He knew Darryl was resourceful though and hoped they had managed to avoid any groups of walkers.

"You hear that?" Tyreese whispered back to the rest of the search party.

"Of course we hear that." Sasha snickered a little at her big brother. "They're still a ways off" She said trying to calm his nerves.

"Think they'll make it before that herd gets here?" Carol asked Rick while the survivors tip toed through the trees.

"Yeah" Rick said in his most convincing tone. Unsure if he was lying. He could never tell anymore. He just knew they had to hope. "Lets spread out a little more now. They should be close and we don't wanna walk right by them."

A few hours earlier the sun was shining to brightly to keep pretending to be asleep so Beth finally pulled herself from Darryl's side and crawled out the opening to stretch her legs. She looked around cautiously peeking through the opening before moving all the way into the open. It was a restless night but she was surprised by how rested she actually felt. It was then that Darryl decided to stand up inside the makeshift shelter exploding it to pieces.

"See, Sticks." He said dryly while a small grin broke out on the corner of his lips.

"Jerk" Beth replied with a slight giggle and the two started back towards the prison.

Around three hours into the luckily uneventful but slow moving trek the two were forced to rest again after Darryl took a spill over a stump.

"We can sit for a bit. You may be bleeding internally" Beth looked at Darryl sincerely. He had taken a hell of a beaten. The bruises and dried blood made Darryl look like a painting. Beth could hardly believe he was standing.

"What did I " Darryl coughed up a small bit of blood into his bandanna. "Say about the big words" he choked out smiling at Beth. He'd been through worse.

"Come on then" He said. "They'll be out looking for us. Shouldn't have to make it much further." Beth moved to help Darryl up before hearing the groaning in the distance. "We need to go." Beth said quietly.

They stayed as much in a crouch as possible walking over the leaves without making any noticeable noise.

"It's their nose you gotta worry about." Darryl reminded her. "Can't let them catch our scent on the wind. Stay low and lets move tree to tree."

"Ok" Beth replied understanding the concern. Walkers were slow but groans like that suggested a fairly large group and the Walkers get riled up like sharks in a feeding frenzy and suddenly you're surrounded.

"You ever watch shark week?" Beth whispered as they kneeled behind a tree.

"Never watched much t.v." He replied scanning the environment for their next destination.

"Oh" she said and asked him simply. "Why?" not noticing his eyes dart to the ground before returning to plot their next move.

"Come on, It's not social hour." Darryl snarled and made his way to the tree.

"Jerk" Beth mumbled and started to follow the suddenly very grumpy redneck to their next spot of cover.

As Beth moved to follow Darryl a filthy hand suddenly grabbed her by her face,covering her mouth and began pulling her to the ground before she could let out a sound.


	6. Chapter 6

Beth thought she was dead. Somehow a walker had snuck up on them and any moment now tendons would be ripped out her throat before she could even scream. How had they not noticed the slow moving corpse? She wondered before she realized this hand pulling her to the ground didn't belong to a Walker. That and the gun to her head.

"Say good bye" she heard the gunmen say before she bit deep into his finger causing him to miss his shot at Darryl just left of his feet. Darryl turned just in time to see the gunmen throw Beth to the ground and take aim again his way. He did the best he could to jump behind the nearest tree but managed to take a bullet to the thigh before making it to cover.

"Come on." The gunmen said pointing his weapon at the blonde captive. "The dead will be all over this place soon" and with that he pulled Beth up from the dirt and shoved her back towards where they had been traveling.

"Who, Who are you?" Beth mumbled nervously.

"Who are any of us these days." The man replied quickly.

Beth had a better visual now and noticed he wore a large knife on his hip and was in a full ghille suit. Otis had one he often wore before the dead had started walking. Only this suit was also covered in walker blood and guts instead of deer urine. Well there was probably some urine considering his smell Beth thought before being pushed forward again with a boot to her back.

After loads more walking the man grabbed Beth by the back of her neck. "This is far enough." He informed her. The hair on Beth's neck stood at attention as she slowed her pace, noticing the pile of sticks that had served as their leanto the night before. "What? What do you mean?" She asked. "There's nothing out here." she said to the ground.

"Ahh but there's something everywhere. You just have to know where to look." The camouflaged man said in a raspy voice before he spun Beth around,directing her attention up into the trees. As her eyes began following his fingers it was then she saw a tree house connecting the nearest four trees. The older man whistled and a rope ladder fell from a door that opened in the bottom of the floor. How had they not noticed yesterday she thought disappointed in herself.

"You first." He said handing Beth the rope ladder.

"Over here!" Rick yelled to the rest of his group. There had been gunfire from this direction and after a while of backtracking Rick had found a blood trail. Only problem was Walkers were flocking to the area which was making it hard to remain unnoticed. "Hurry!" He yelled again. It was Darryl. He was barely conscience from blood loss but had managed to secure a spot inside a fallen tree. If it hadn't been for the puddle of fresh blood Rick would have ran right past him.

"Aren't you a sight for sore everything" He heard Darryl whisper with a slight laugh. "Someone just took her Rick. " He looked into his friends eyes. "We made it out but someone else was in the woods. " He pointed towards where they had disappeared before he passed out in Ricks arms.

"Carol, you watch out for Sasha and Tyreese while they get Darryl back to the prison. It'll be good for you to be there when he wakes up." Rick smiled a little at his longtime friend. "It'll be ok. Michonne and I will find Beth." He said looking at the samurai.

Rick was looking in the area his injured friend had pointed out for any sign of a dust up or struggle. After a few minutes he was able to pick up a second set of footprints that seemed to be following a much smaller pair in the direction Darryl had given. Michonne was taking apart a few walkers that had caught their scent on the wind before being joined by Rick after he smashed a Walker with the butt of his revolver.

"Found it. Let's go." and the two headed off following the trail as best they could track. After awhile the trail went cold around a bunch of sticks that had obviously been strung together in a makeshift shelter. Rick knelt down inspecting the pile as Michonne scanned the area for both Walkers and the Living. "Wish we had a bloodhound" He said up to Michonne. "Or Darryl" She said quietly keeping her eyes on the treeline.

"Yeah" Rick replied dryly and returned to the trail desperately searching for a sign they may have missed.

"Should I take the shot?" Beth overheard through the closet she had been shoved into. "Darryl?" she whispered hoping he wasn't who the men were referring. She had seen one other man in camouflage when she emerged through the opening in the floor before he shoved her into this tight space. Suddenly a gunshot rang out followed by a quick yell from who she recognized from earlier as the ghillied attacker. "Great shot!" the man exclaimed! Beth's heart clinched as she had a horrible feeling what their success had meant for both her and her friend.

Carl rushed to the gates. "Herschel! Herschel! We need you! " the young man yelled into the air. "Get the Doctor!"he directed the order to Patrick who had been busy playing with army men while supposedly helping Carl keep watch. Patrick fumbled with his toys for only a moment before speeding to the main facilities of their sanctuary.

The rescue party minus Rick and Michonne but in addition a bloody and unconscious Darryl had finally fought their way to the gate. Carl opened just in time for them to be met by the truck that was going to get their fallen friend to help. After loading him in Carl returned to keep watch as the truck sped towards the main building. He waited for Sasha to return and tell him where his father was. All he could make out in the earlier chaos was that he was ok and was with Michonne still searching,which put enough of his panicked fears to ease for the moment..


	7. Chapter 7

A shot rang out directly above Ricks head. Looking up Rick noticed for the first time a tree house that was expertly built. Giving Michonne a quick look the two spun quickly behind a large tree hoping to conceal their presence.

"I'll go get it." The younger man said with a huge grin. It'd been a long time since they'd seen a buck and the thought of Deer meat put any fear of walker attacks on the back burner. He had been a good hunter before the world ended but never thought it'd have saved his ass as much as it had. Most people didn't even have guns when the world went to shit. It gave him and his Dad a huge leg up on the competition. That's what his dad always called other living people. They hadn't even seen a woman since the day his mom had been torn apart right at their front door. Till last night anyway.

"Hurry up before the dead get him" The larger man replied and moved to the door. "Gonna eat good tonight!" He yelled through the door loud enough now with the floor open for Rick and Michonne to hear.

Beth let out a sigh of relief before realizing that she really was all alone. "Suck it up" she whispered to herself remembering her big brother Shawn. She couldn't see much but there was some light sneaking in so she began searching the tiny area for anything she could make use of. After some struggle she managed to pull a long nail from one of the boards. It would have to do she thought to herself..

"Get down!" Rick instructed Michonne doing his best to fit behind the trunk.

"Follow him and I will go up the ladder." Rick said looking over his shoulder towards his partner.

Michonne nodded and started to move off before Rick stopped her with a slight touch on her thigh.

"Make sure he doesn't come back." Rick said looking at the ground.

"Duh" Michonne said with a shrug and a slight smile. She admired Rick for his ability to remain a good man despite this new world but she didn't have as many problems with the things they needed to do.

Rick moved quietly but quickly to the base of the rope ladder with his python aimed at the opening in the floor. When he felt confident he wasn't seen he began slowly climbing,keeping his gun pointed towards the opening.

The man moved to a built in bench against the far wall. It had been a crazy day but a productive one. He had finally delivered on a promise to his son. He was old and missed his wife way to much to look at another women but his son had never even had a real girlfriend. At twenty he was their hope for the future and he knew it was his responsibility to teach him. The girl would just have to understand. She would get used to this as her new home and they could start to rebuild.

Michonne followed at a safe distance, crouching behind trees without making a sound. She couldn't risk a gun fight and exposing Ricks position. She would have to bide her time and strike quickly.

Rick looked through the opening in the floor and saw a large man in a ghille suit sitting at the other end of the tree house. He was looking up at the ceiling but if he lowered his view Rick would be directly in his line of sight. Rick pointed the gun at the man before thinking better of it. There could be others to their group and a gun shot would give away Michonne and his positions. He would have to do this up close and personal. Find out just what he was dealing with. He hoped they hadn't harmed Beth. His heart fell at the thought of being to late but he had a feeling a girl like Beth would be kept around. He just hoped she was unharmed but knew hoping was useless in a world where the dead ate the living.

Rick crept into the tree fort. He approached the day dreaming kidnapper with his revolver aimed directly at the mans heart. A board under Ricks left boot let out a creak loud enough to alert Walkers and the mans eyes connected with Ricks almost instantly. Before the man let out a sound he was silenced by a slight tilt of Ricks head and a finger to his lips signaling the man to stay quiet. The gun forced the man to comply. As Rick moved forward he whispered to the man "Who else? Who else is here?" He was close enough now to touch the still seated man.

"Nobody" The man lied.

"I said Who else?" Rick put the gun to the mans forehead.

"Just, just my son." he replied hurriedly and with that the man was hit with a sudden realization. This man was here for the girl. He could see the look of concern playing crossed the bearded mans face. He looked almost as worn as he was. " And a girl.." He said looking at the floor.

"Where is she?!" He said still whispering. He couldn't be sure this man was telling the truth.

"The closet" The man pointed directing Ricks eyes only for a moment at the door he had walked past. It was just enough of a distraction for the man to slap the gun away from his head but wasn't aware of the knife Rick had already placed his off hand on bringing it deep into the mans neck before he could continue his attack.

Rick finished the killing blow and sat the man down on the bench gently. After a brief pause to shove down the feelings of what he had just done he got up and checked out all the open space of the tree house. He admired the thought the men had obviously put in despite being kidnappers. After clearing the rest of the fort he moved towards the closet door, terrified to see what was waiting for him inside. He slowly reached and began turning the handle.

Before the door could be opened more than a quarter of the way Beth exploded through with a yell and landed on top of her would be attacker. The nail she was using like one would use brass knuckles and brought a hard punch down onto Ricks cheek just missing his eye. Rick turned at the last moment deflecting the blow and used the momentum to sweep his attacker onto her back before grabbing her flailing wrists, bringing his forehead to hers successfully pinning her to the floor beneath him while ending up between her legs.

"Whoa, Easy now Beth.." Rick tried to calm his friend. "It's ok now.." He assured her

"Rick?" Beth questioned "Oh Rick!" She exclaimed reaching up and hugging her savior around his neck. "Thank you." she whispered. Their lips the closest they had ever been. "Im sorry, I punched you" She noticed the blood trickling from beneath his eye. His breath warm on hers.

Rick smiled. He smiled harder than he had since that first day at the quarry. "Come on Beth" His grin never leaving. "Not out of the woods yet." He said standing up while pulling her up with him.

He grabbed the rifle the larger man had and looked around for extra ammo. After gathering all he could find they made their way down the rope ladder meeting Michonne at the bottom who had just made it back. She had a full grown Buck with her and was cleaning the blood off of her sword with the sleeve of a camouflaged shirt.

"Couldn't just leave this." She said breathing a little heavy "Darryl would be pissed when he heard." She laughed hoping their friend was ok.

"Darryl!" Beth exclaimed. "Is he ok?" She asked with worry. A little ashamed she had just thought of her friend. It definitely didn't have to do with the hand that was resting on her lower back.

"I think." Rick said. "He was shot in his leg and lost a lot of blood but when I found him he was able to talk. The others took him back while we looked for you." Rick said pressing her into him a little. "He'll be ok." he smiled warmly knowing how tough Darryl was. He wouldn't count his chickens yet but things had actually worked out ok for once.

Beth looked at Michonne and before the women knew what hit her she was in a warm embrace. "Thank you!" She said squeezing tighter to battle Michonne's instinct to pull away.

Michonne let out a small laugh and pried the blonde off of her.

"Anytime." She said before working to pick the Deer up with Ricks help.

"Let's go home." Rick smiled.

"Hey" Carol said to Darryl. He had just woken up and hadn't heard any of the news yet.

"Hey" He replied simply while inspecting himself slowly. "Beth?" he asked as if all of the events were flooding back to him.

"She's fine.. Rick and Michonne brought her back." She smiled and touched his head. "Oh and you haven't heard the best part!" She said laughing before handing him a plate of meat. "They brought back a deer!"

"Hey there" Rick said peeking into the cell.

"Hey Rick" Beth replied warmly.

Rick took a few steps into the cell remaining a few feet from the cot the blonde girl was laying on.

"So you're Patrick's new hero.." Rick joked "Last I heard there was action figure talk." He laughed

"Stop it.." Beth blushed. At first it had made her mad that everyone had assumed Darryl had saved her but she understood why. It still didn't feel real.

"I'm just saying, Not that your fathers ever gonna let you out of his sight again but you really proved yourself out there." Rick moved a little closer,kneeling down. "I'm" he stumbled a little. "We're all proud of you." he smiled reaching out to touch her hand. He hadn't meant to it just seemed natural. He began to pull it away when Beth sat up capturing the retreating hand between hers.

"Thank you." Beth looked into Ricks eyes. "You're always there when I"She stumbled "When we need you." She finished. Rick was speechless. He had felt like he had let everyone down for so long. "And before you can deflect I'm gonna go see our little bundle of joy!" She laughed releasing Ricks hand and ran out of the cell not realizing what she had just implied leaving a very happy but very stunned Rick in her cell.

Rick walked slowly to his cell. As he got closer the sounds of Beth singing a lullaby to Judith filled the hall. When he got within sight of the two ladies in his life he felt a warming in his chest that he could hardly remember ever feeling before this moment.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Beth said between verses smiling up at Rick who had moved to the bars.

"She is." Rick said never taking his eyes off the singing blonde.


	8. Chapter 8

"Caarl!" Ricked yelled but there was no response. He was running through the woods frantically. "Carrll!" He tried again. He had to get to him. He had to.

"Daaaaad!" Carl screamed from somewhere in the distance. Rick ran like he had never run before. How did he get so far from the group he panicked to himself as his feet dug deep into the Georgia clay. When he made it to a clearing he found Carl standing over a walker holding his right arm. Oh god' he thought. Not my son! Not my son!

"Carl, What happened?! How did you?" Rick begged his son for answers while now studying the deep bite on his sons forearm. "There's still time!" Rick pleaded with the universe as he wrapped his belt around the young mans now pale arm. He pulled it tight while reaching to remove his boot knife and whispered "Im sorry." before bringing the knife to his arm. "Dad, Why?" Carl asked with dying eyes before Rick sat straight up on his cot slamming his forehead into the bed above. It had all been a dream' he thought while wiping the sweat from his brow.

Rick had suffered from nightmares since he had found his family so he was getting used to them by now. It didn't make them easier or getting to sleep after possible but he had learned to operate on less sleep and Rick figured in this world it was probably a good thing. Besides before shit had hit the fan he had never needed the alarm Lori had set everyday despite his best arguments to just throw the thing out the window.

It couldn't be considered early morning but Rick decided he had enough tossing and turning for the night and decided to go check on his daughter. He'd have to be quiet since he had left her with Beth the night before. She had seemed down and Judith always brought a smile to the blondes face besides giving Rick a reason to drop by on a daily basis.

"Hey you." Beth Whispered from under a thin sheet.

"Don't you mean Mr Grimes?" Rick Joked quietly trying not to wake his child.

"Shut up.." Beth laughed "I mean, I apologize Mr Grimes." Beth said with a slight grin and a devilish southern accent as she sat up revealing the spaghetti strapped pink top she was wearing.

Rick took a slight step back before catching himself. "That's better." He laughed. He didn't know what he was doing but then again he never really did. Everything these days was about instincts and he had to trust his. It was the only way any of them had survived. Not that there hadn't been loss. He looked down at the floor.

Beth noticed the shift in the man in front of her. She noticed pretty much anytime he shifted. Physically or mentally. She had become a shift expert. Good news or bad news it usually came from Rick and learning to read the man had been a way of preparing herself for news to come. She told herself. Beth hadn't come up with reasons for all the other things she noticed but she figured she would soon.

"Can't sleep?" She asked softly

"Didn't mean to wake you. I was just checking on Judith." He smiled down at his sleeping baby.

"Out like a fire." Beth laughed before stopping to explain after noticing Ricks puzzled look. "I say fire because if you don't really put her out, like finish the whole sound track of little mermaid she will start right back up!" Beth smiled and sat all the way up letting a shoulder strap fall to the side.

"Ahh" Rick replied with a small grin trying his best to avert his eyes.. "Makes sense." He laughed. "The whole soundtrack?"

Darryl was walking around the grounds. It was his rehab. Screw what the doctor had told him. He felt great. He was alive and could walk around without a dead guy trying to eat him. The prison wasn't perfect like they had hoped when they had first spotted it but with hard work and a lot of sacrifice it was now home. The word felt funny still but honestly it was the first time he really felt at home. It was just missing his brother.

"Hey Darryl!" Beth said finishing her jog.

"Hey" he replied looking at his sweaty friend. She had sat with him a few times during his recovery and the two had gotten closer. Even if he had to kick her out for singing once.

"What are you up to?" She asked with a smile.

"Same as you. Just a lot slower." He laughed.

The two began to walk slowly around the perimeter. It was a good cool down and Darryl got a lot further than he thought he would before he had a friend to lean on from time to time. Not that he'd ever tell her that but he liked that she didn't make a big deal of it.

"Dinner will be ready soon. We should head back." Beth smiled up at Darryl. She was starving and the runs had been successful lately so she knew the group was in for a treat. Even if it was just Twinkies for dessert.

"You go on ahead." Darryl grunted while looking out in the distance. "I'll be around soon, Don't worry blondie." he laughed a little before moving off towards the fence.

On her way back to the fence Beth found Rick and her Dad talking by the farm.

"I know Herschel but we're making it. Try to get the council to double recruitment efforts. More cars on the road means more gas but if we find even a few more people.. It could mean everything. We can't do this alone anymore." Rick spoke quietly but firmly. He had taken a back seat recently but the council members would often seek advice from the former dictator. Though Rick had noticed it was becoming less frequent.

"You're right Rick. Thanks. Save you a seat at dinner?" Herschel asked his friend.

"Sure." Rick replied warmly. "I'll be up in a few. Just gotta finish these posts." Herschel nodded his head and gave rick a slight wink before moving off towards the cafeteria. It was Spaghetti Tuesday after all and he wasn't going to be late. Even if it was Wednesday.

"Hey Mr Grimes." Beth said over the sound of Rick hammering the last of the posts. She was going to offer to help but with the sun being down and only the light from his lantern Rick hadn't noticed his onlooker yet so Beth did what she was best at. Observe.

"Ms Greene." Rick smiled. "Figured you'd be at dinner."

"On the way." She smiled and stepped closer to inspect the fence. "You did good." She complimented the former deputy turned farmer.

"Thanks." Rick replied with a wide smile. He had given Carl the day off to hopefully do some kid stuff with Patrick and forgotten the extra pig pens were needed finished before they could catch the new pigs they had seen in the woods. These pigs were smarter than the walkers but like all of the survivors they only could run for so long.

"It's been a long day." He informed her with tired eyes.

"Don't imagine you'll have a hard time sleeping tonight." Beth joked before being saddened at the thought of not having the company when the nightmares inevitably woke her up.

"No, I don't imagine. " Rick smiled at the blonde before noticing the frown pulling at her lips. "Though I haven't slept soundly since my coma. " he laughed from his stomach making Beth grin. She didn't hear this laugh often.

"You're funny" Beth poked Rick in his chest. "Come on it's spaghetti Tuesday. You know how Daddy gets." She turned away from Rick so he wouldn't see the ear to ear smile plastered on her face before swaying her hips a bit more than usual and began the hike for Twinkies.

"Can I make a toast?" Glen said standing with his wine glass. The recent runs had rewarded the group with close to a years worth of food and alcohol if rationed correctly and Ricks farm would supplement them until maybe even removing the need for food runs entirely. So naturally Glen had drank for the first time since the cdc and was feeling it and a need for a toast.

"Listen up!" Darryl shouted over the loud cafeteria. "The Korean has something to say." He smiled at his long time friend and adopted brother.

"Thanks you." Glen mouthed to the Redneck. "To Family, New Friends, Fallen Family and old friends." Glen smile faded just a bit as memories flooded his mind of those lost. "May their sacrifices always be remembered and lead us to these better days." Glen raised the glass a little and took a sip followed by the rest of the cafeteria.

"Here here!" A few others shouted while a few looked deep into their spaghetti bowls. It was always darkest before the Dawn but the group could feel the heat and had hoped it was sunrise and not hell fire.

"Well said." Herschel smiled at his son in law.

"I love you" Maggie whispered in Glens ear as he returned to his seat followed by a kiss on his ear lobe before whispering again "Don't drink to much Korean. I've got plans for us." Glen gulped and smiled widely bringing a smile to a few of the group members who were observing the interaction. After Lori died Maggie and Glen had become the groups hope. Aside from Judith and the children that is. Most would never admit to feelings they kept shoved down, despite the close quarters and lack of anything better to do.. It was to painful to get any closer than toasts and warm smiles. Knowing it was only a matter of time. Beth mused while twirling her spaghetti.

"Something wrong hunny?" Herschel asked his daughter noticing her playing with her food. He knew she only did that when something was bouncing around in her head.

"No Daddy, Everything is fine." Beth smiled warmly at her father.

"Good." He said quickly. "Everything is good." He said to everyone at the table.

"Think Michonne is alright?" Carl asked his father.

"Of course." Rick smiled before sipping more wine. He usually never drank this much but what was the point of this place if he couldn't indulge every now and again?

"She'll be back soon." Darryl said between mouthfuls. "Trail went cold last week so she was finishing up loose ends even though they weren't that lose. " Darryl laughed a little before remembering he was trying to calm his smaller friends fears. "She knows what she is doing. " He smiled at Carl bringing some light back to his small friends face.

"She's the best!" A drunken Glen said a little to loud "Plus she uses a samurai sword so that makes her cooler than Darryl" Glen finished with a look towards the bowman. "Racist" Darryl grunted and the group laughed together releasing any tension they still had from the days activities.

Everything was quieting down for the night. The cafeteria had a few people still eating twinkies and finishing their drinks but for the most part everyone had retired for the evening.

"Beth, Have you seen Glen?" Maggie asked her sister slightly concerned. Before Beth could answer a very naked Glen came running through the cafeteria and out into the field. Close behind a very pissed off Darryl was limping after him crossbow in hand. "You can run china-man but you can't hide that pale ass!" Darryl yelled before exiting the building.

"Nevermind." Maggie laughed loudly and ran to save her fiance.

"Never a boring day?" Carol laughed while picking up the last of the tables paper plats and Styrofoam cups.

"Aside from the boring ones?" Beth smiled and stood up. "Do you need any help?" She offered.

"Nah we got this. " Carol informed her as she dumped the plates in the trash and looked over at Herschel. "Funny we used to worry about biodegrading. "

Beth laughed and gave her Dad a kiss on the cheek before heading off to check on Judith. Rick had excused himself earlier and put Carl to bed. Judith would be getting grumpy right about now and she intended to save him.

As she approached his cell she could hear Rick humming the tune to under the sea. She slowed her pace and walked slowly to the edge of his cell listening intently to the man. "Shalalalalala don't be scared go on an kiss da girl" He sang quietly before humming a few more bars,placing a kiss on his sleeping baby and laid Judith down into her crib.

"Didn't know you were a fan." Beth teased as she poked her head around the bars startling Rick a little.

"Oh yeah. The biggest." He joked before leaning against the back wall of his cell. "How much did you hear?" he asked nervously

"Just the kiss da girl part." She smiled warmly at Rick and licked her lips a little at his squirming. Before Rick could reply Judith began softly crying. Thank god Rick thought and picked up his angel. "Shhhh Baby girl.." he soothed. Judith only continued to cry an obviously overtired cry.

"May I try?" Beth finally spoke after her heart had stopped melting from watching Rick hold his child to his chest doing his best to quiet his baby girl.

"Of course." Rick smiled and gently transferred Judith into Beth's waiting arms. He sat down onto his cot and watched the blonde quiet his child by singing quietly 'part of your world'. After a while her cries ceased and Rick laid further back onto his cot as Beth continued her singing. He couldn't remember a time he had felt more content and comfortable even back when the world was still turning.

When Rick woke up he was shocked by how rested he felt. The familiar burn of his eyes and aching of his muscles were nowhere to be found. As he sat up he noticed the blonde sitting in the chair by his daughters crib with her head on the edge and just a tiny amount of drool falling from her agape mouth. She really was beautiful he thought as he stood and swept her up into his arms.

"mmMmm" Beth moaned sleepily.

"Shhh, It's ok Beth." Rick whispered as he made his way towards her cell.

"I do." Beth smiled with her eyes shut.

Rick laughed at the obviously dreaming girl in his arms. "Shhh." he tried again as he readjusted her in his arms.

"Mmm" Beth moaned again as Rick laid her down into her bed and brought a sheet over her still body. "Rick.." she said quietly. "It's ok Beth. Go back to sleep" Rick finished before noticing the girls eyes were still shut.

Rick took a few steps back and took one last look at the sleeping figure in front of him before whispering "Sweet dreams" and began the walk back towards his cell while whistling. Something he hadn't done in a very long time.


End file.
